Marriage, Millionaires, and Motorcycles
by MyFavoriteDaydream
Summary: 2 years after the end of the manga, Kira and Rei are still completely head over heels for each other. Rei is still racing, Kira is still painting. But as time goes on, things do change, and the awkward couple take on whatever the day brings together.
1. Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Go!

**-Marriage, Millionaires, and Motorcycles-******

**Chapter One: Ready, Set, Go!****  
**

The sun was peeking through the curtains, and a stripe of light sat over Rei's closed eyes. He grunted and scrunched them tightly. After a moment of frustration, he tried to raise his arm to shield his face, but something was holding it down. He groaned sleepily and his eyes flickered open to see a head of reddish blonde hair on top of his arm. He smiled and buried his face in the hair, trying to go back to sleep.  
But a loud buzzing noise filled the room, and the head shot up, smacking Rei's nose. "Agh! Kira, ouch! That hurt!"

Kira slammed her hand on the small alarm clock that blinked 7:30 and then turned to face Rei, "I'm sorry! Oh, let me see."

Rei kept his hand over his nose, "Boh."

"What?"

"Boh, by dose is bweedin."

Kira leapt out of bed and grabbed a tissue from the night table and shoved it in Rei's face, "Here, honey. Pinch the bridge of your nose and hold your head up."

Rei did as he was told and said, "You dow how late I'm godda be? I godda be ada track in an hour. Da race is today."

Kira said, "Okay, okay. I'll start breakfast then, and you just get ready. Hurry up."  
Kira rushed out of the room as Rei got out of bed, his head tilted up to the ceiling. It happened a bit too often, this morning routine. The sun in his face, Kira's hair, the alarm clock, and a nosebleed. But even through the pain and blood loss, it was kind of funny. He loved the way Kira would panic when she realized she had crushed his nose.

Then he felt his blood trickling down his arm, "Oops." He went into the bathroom to clean up and get ready.

Kira smiled to herself. Rei was often late for everything, so without him knowing she had set his clock and watch ahead fifteen minutes. She was glad to see that he hadn't noticed yet. Though she new he would find out sooner or later.  
In what had become a pre-race tradition, Kira was preparing Rei's favorite good luck breakfast. By the time Rei had finished getting ready in the bathroom, the table was already set. He sat down and Kira put a plate in front of him, a smiling yellow omelette staring up at him, along with its octopus weenie and apple bunny friends.

"Oooh! Yes! My favorite!" He gave Kira a quick kiss before taking a seat and wolfing down the eggs and weenies. Kira smiled and sat across from him eating her meal not quite as quickly.

Rei slowed down as well and said, "Mmm, delicious, babe. You're the greatest."

Kira smiled, "Anything for you."

They finished their meal and Rei muffled through a mouthful of omelette, "Let's go." 

The Suzuka Curcuit was packed. Thousands of motocross fans cheered from the stands, unable to contain themselves. There were already a few racers pacing near the stands, or watching as their bikes were checked one more time.

Rei smiled, "I love this place."

Kira grabbed his hand as they pushed through people to get inside. Rei tried to keep his head down and face hidden. He was already late as it was and he didn't want any delays.

Despite his efforts, a small group of girls squealed with delight, "Kashino! It's Rei Kashino!"

Heads turned all around them and suddenly Kira found herself ten feet away from Rei, a wide ring of people separating them. She could hear people calling out, "Can I have your autograph?", "Can you take a picture with me?", "Can I take you home!"

But Rei looked around the circle and smiled when he caught sight of Kira. He nudged his way through the people, but the circle followed until Kira was in the center next to Rei, his hand grasping hers tightly, not wanting to lose her again, "Sorry, babe."  
Flashes flew from the numerous cameras around them but Rei ignored them like it was just another Tuesday to him. Kira still hadn't gotten used to it though. Rei marched through the crowd, stopping a few times to grin at a camera or two, until they reached the racers' pit. Security let them into the pit, earning a groan from the disappointed fans. A few more camera flashes went off behind them.  
"Ever the superstar, aren't you Rei?"

Akitaka smirked at Rei and gave him a pat on the back. And then he suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair, "But you're late! And you even got a hotel room on location, you bastard!"

A woman ran up to them and grabbed Akitaka from behind, "Now, Akitaka, don't worry. He's still got twenty minutes before he has to be out there. Calm down."

Akitaka let go of a teary-eyed Rei and said, "Go get your gear on. I trust Kira's already fed you well, so we don't need to worry about that."

Rei muttered, "Asshole..." before stomping off to the changing rooms, much like an upset child.  
Kira tried her best to ignore the scuffle. She knew how Akitaka grew anxious near the start of a race, so she learned to look the other way when he abused Rei on the track. The woman released Akitaka and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You always have to punish him, don't you?"

Akitaka said, "Kyoko, he's late! There's enough stress before a race, I don't really need his crap right now."

Kyoko smiled, "You know he always shows up and he's never nervous. I don't know why you still get so mad."

Akitaka shook his head and headed back to the pit crew to check the bikes for the umpteenth time.

Kyoko asked, "How's art school? Are you having fun?"

Kira smiled, "Yeah. They're giving me a lot of assignments, and I've been seeing an improvement in my art. The paintings I made before I started aren't as great as the ones I'm making now."

Kyoko said, "You've got to show me your work again sometime."

Kira said, "Of course! But I wanted to ask you something Kyoko."

"Okay, go ahead."

Kira said, "I don't want this to sound weird, but after the 8-hour 3 years ago you said it'd be your last race. You wanted to support Akitaka as his wife."

Kyoko laughed, "Oh, that! Akitaka's such a motorhead. Now that Rei's going to be off for the GP, he needs to watch someone ride. And honestly I did miss the track. If this is how Akitaka wants me to support him, I'll do it, gladly. Plus, he didn't like the Rei's last partner's performance."

Kira smiled, "To be honest, I'm glad you're racing with Rei again. He really loves you and Akitaka; he's definitely at his best on the track when he knows you guys are waiting for him in the pit."

Akitaka forced himself back to Kira and Kyoko, "I'm getting too stressed. The bike looks fine, but I'm still a little paranoid about it."

Kyoko rubbed his arm, "Don't worry about it, honey."

Akitaka gave his wife a peck on the cheek, "Of course I'm going to worry. I can't have you or Rei riding anything faulty, you'd get hurt."

"Sweetie, you're the best. Well, I've got to go change. I'm surprised you haven't gotten angry with me for taking so long this time." Before Akitaka could open his mouth, Kyoko had disappeared.  
Akitaka sighed and smiled, "That woman… So, are you watching from the pits? It's gonna be sweltering."

Kira said, "Yeah. Rumi and Tatsuya said they'd be here, so I'm going to meet them there."

Akitaka nodded, "Okay. And I think Kuga from Honda is going to be sitting somewhere around you guys again. He prefers to watch from the stands."

Kira said, "Oh, it'll be nice to see him again. But Akitaka, do you think Rei and Kyoko will win this time?"

Akitaka shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean, they blew it the past three years. Last year Rei busted his leg pretty badly, and two years before Kyoko had only broken her finger. But even the littlest thing can pull them out. Rei's still as reckless as he ever was. Hopefully he won't get himself disqualified again."

Kira nodded. Rei was still a wild rider, and she no matter how hard she tried to adapt to the racing world, she couldn't help but worry for his life whenever he was on the track. Especially since the last 8-Endurance had him zooming to the hospital. She said, "I just hope Rei and Kyoko stay safe."  
"How do I look?" Rei winked at them through his helmet. He had his racing suit on, covered in Honda brand names. Kira loved him in his racing gear. He always looked so different, and the suit brought out a side of Rei that Kira couldn't resist. Rei came up to her and gave her a bear hug, "Wait for me at the winner's podium, baby!"

Kira smiled and tried to breathe, but she was also excited. She couldn't come to the Suzuka race two years ago, and the one she went to last year had gotten her all revved up. At least, before Rei had crashed. And Rei's GP race the year before ended in yet another disqualification. But this year Rei had promised to be a little more careful and tactful in his racing. He never wanted to see Kira as scared as she was when she thought she would lose him. He'd already seen that look more times than he'd ever wanted to.  
A crew member came up to Rei, "You're up in fifteen minutes Kashino. Your bike's almost ready."

"Thanks. I'll be there in a sec." He smiled at Kira, "I'm riding Honda's worksmachine. They weren't going to let me but they decided at the last minute to let me use it since I've made good time on all of the practice sessions. It's supposed to be way faster and manageable than the last bikes I've ridden."

A happy gleam came from his eyes, "I'm bound to win this time, I can already taste the victory!"

Kira said, "Well, we'll all be rooting for you, love."

Rei smiled softly and pulled Kira close to him, "C'mere you."

He planted a firm kiss on her lips and squeezed her tightly, "Thanks, now I've got all the luck I need."

He jumped up and down, loosening his muscles, and grabbed his helmet from Akitaka. "Kira, maybe you can come down and visit when I come back to the pit." He gave her a wink, "Wish me luck!" And he ran off.  
Kyoko came out from the dressing rooms rushed to keep up with Rei, giving Kira a quick hug and kissing Akitaka before sprinting to the starting line. Akitaka shook his head, "It's the same every time..."

Kira smiled and gave Akitaka a hug, "Don't worry. They'll be fine! I've got to go meet with Harumi and Tatsuya now."

Akitaka said, "Okay. Have fun. I promise not to worry so much if you don't. No matter how tight a squeeze Rei is in, he always manages to wriggle out."

Kira smiled and left the pit, "Go, Team Katayama!"  
She made her way out into the packed stands. The crowd was a bit dull, exhausted from the heat and waiting for the race to begin. Kira saw the pit crew haul out the bike Rei would be using. It was a different model from the other three, but Rei had already had a lot of practice time on it and had proven he could ride it to its full potential.  
"Kira! Kira, over here!" Harumi stood on her seat and waved her arms high in the air, her tiny tank top riding up. Tatsuya was sitting beside her, looking up her shirt with a smirk. Harumi looked back down at Tatsuya and gave him a small slap, "You keep your eyes on the track!" Kira smiled and trudged through the crowds to take her seat.  
Harumi had sat back down and handed Kira a box of popcorn, "Oh, Kira! I'm so excited! I'm so glad Rei's able to get us these great seats too. They're better than last year's. I mean, wow, we're only a few yards from the pavement!"

Tatsuya grinned, "Yeah, and everyone's saying he's going to win this time! This is gonna be great!"

Kira said, "Well, I hope Rei isn't letting that kind of talk get to his head. He'll get too cocky and he won't focus on the race."

Tatsuya shrugged, "Isn't he always too cocky?"

Suddenly, a wave of screams swept through the stands. Kira, Harumi, and Tatsuya all turned their heads to the side of the racetrack. Forty racers came out from the pit. And then from the speakers surrounding the audience boomed, "And now we will prepare for the start of the Suzuka 8-Hour Endurance! Today we have twenty competing teams! Boy, it will be some race! Now, let's get this started!"

The announcer began shouting out names of the racers, their team, and their numbers, "And finally, Kyoko Katayama and Rei Kashino!"

The crowd screamed, everyone shouting at the top of their lungs. "Members of Team Katayama, this pair of racers will be riding a Honda Worksmachine, numbered 96! It seems these are the crowd favorites today! But let's all give a big hand to the racers and wish them all luck!"

The crowd screamed again, ready to watch the race.  
Half of the racers returned to the pits while their partners stood by their bikes at the starting line, their coaches and managers giving them last minute tips.

Rei strapped his helmet on and Akitaka said, "Rei, remember what we talked about."

Rei nodded, adjusting his gloves, "Yeah, yeah. No risks, only results. Gotcha." He snapped his visor down, clearly finished with the conversation.

Akitaka rolled his eyes, "Brat," and he returned to the pit.

The racers clasped their helmets on and mounted their bikes, waiting for the announcer's call. The racer at bike 96 lifted his head. Kira smiled and cheered loudly, though Harumi and Tatsuya were clearly beating her. Rei lifted up the visor of his helmet and winked at them. Kira smiled, relieved. Even at the start of the race, the most stressful time for every racer, Rei was still able to glide along with a grin on his face. Rei lowered the visor again and waited.  
The two race queens went out to the middle of the track, followed by hoots and whistles from the men in the stands. They raised a pair of flags above their heads and then the speakers blared, "Racers! On your mark!"

The riders hugged themselves to their bikes, ready to kick off. "Get set!"

The race queens swung their flags down and the announcer shouted, "GOOOOOOO!"

The racers kicked off and the roar of the engines was only drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Tires screeched on the pavement as the racers tried to belt them out at their max speed.  
Kira's heart began to pound heavily. Not only was it the excitement making her so tense, but also worry. Last year, Rei had taken a bad fall from his bike. But even before he had crashed, Kira watched the racers fall, one by one, some getting up and going to the pit, and some who were motionless until paramedics dragged them from the track and back into the pit on a stretcher, blood pouring from their wounds.

She didn't want anything like that to happen to Rei again. She always had that feeling tugging at her heart, letting her know that maybe this time he wouldn't make it. She shuddered at the possibility of returning to the hospital tonight, worrying and wondering whether her husband would survive the night.  
Rei tried to calculate his place with his peripherals. Out of the nineteen other competitors on the track, he was about tenth. He smirked, '_I'm going to win this time. I_ have _to. And none of these guys are gonna stop me._' He swerved around numbers 72, 84, and 57, passing them easily.

But suddenly, there was a roar from the crowd. He glanced over his shoulder for a split second to see a crashing motorcycle flying at him. Rei jerked his bike to the outer rings of the track and watched as the bike bounced to the edge of the stands, '_A crash this early?_' It wasn't exactly uncommon for a crash to occur so early in the race. But it had surprised Rei nonetheless. His swerve had slowed him down. A few racers had passed him. Rei leaned into his bike and accelerated. The adrenaline was kicking in and he was ready to fight.  
Akitaka watched the crash from the pits, "That was close. But he's speeding up too early in the race. He's got to pace himself or he's going to risk everything."

Kyoko said, "Don't worry too much. You know how he is. And this year he's determined to win. He would have won last year if hadn't fallen."

Akitaka cursed under his breath, "We were so close too."

Kyoko said, "Don't bring it up now. Let's just enjoy the race. Don't get all upset. Rei and I aren't the only ones we need to keep a level head right now."

Akitaka smiled, "You're right. I've got you to worry about once Rei gets back."

Kyoko smiled and hugged Akitaka close to her, "You're such a mush."  
Rei was pushing it. He was passing racers left and right. He didn't even realize he'd been riding for over an hour. He wasn't too tired, but the pit sign let him know that Kyoko would be waiting. If he raced too long, her time on the track would increase. So Rei pulled into the pit, hearing groans from the audience behind him.  
He stopped the bike and pulled his helmet off, "Okay, Kyoko, she's all yours."

The pit crew was quickly working on the bike, refilling the gas tank, rotating the tires, and checking the oil levels.

Kyoko said, "You did great Rei. Pulled us all the way up to fifth. I'll try to keep up."

Rei winked, "You'll do fine. They're a bunch of sissies this year, and I know a woman like you can, at the least, outrank a few of them."

Kyoko smiled, "Thanks Rei." She pulled her own helmet on and mounted the bike, stretching a little too far for comfort and gripping the handlebars. She revved the engine and sped off into the circuit.  
Akitaka said, "You did good, Rei. But you're still crazy as always."

Rei smirked, "Am I? Well, I can't help it. I get too caught up in the action to notice."

Akitaka said, "Rei, be careful. You remember what happened last year."

Rei nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I remember. I won't let it happen again."

Akitaka gave him a slap on the back, "Good. Now go get your IV."

Rei groaned, "Oh man! I hate those."  
Kira smiled. Kyoko was out now. She was the only female competitor this year, but she was one of the highest ranked. She sped up, though she couldn't keep up the same speed that Rei had. It was hard enough to control the bike as it was, so gutting it out wasn't a good idea. She had been on the track for twenty minutes when the bike got caught in an oil spill. She slid to the outer curve of the track, almost crashing into the fence. But she swooped up at the last second, earning herself a "Whoop!" from the audience. She smiled underneath her helmet, her heart pounding and breathing heavy.  
But the swerve forced three racers to dodge her. Two of them bumped into each other and crashed into the dirt outside of the track. The third sped ahead of Kyoko, putting team Katayama in sixth. Kyoko was able to get a last glance over her shoulder to see the two racers getting up, seemingly fine, before she sped up, keeping her focus once again on the race.

Kyoko thought to herself, 'If I had been going any faster, I would've flipped the bike. That was too close.' She sped on for another hour and even moved her and Rei back up into fifth again. She was feeling the wear of her muscles from staying in her stretched position for too long, so she returned to the pit where Rei was waiting.  
Kira, Rumi, and Tatsuya cheered as Rei came back out of the pit. Kyoko had done well, but the main attraction of the team was Rei and his risky riding. The crowd definitely loved it. Even Kira did, though when she saw him do one of his crazy stunts or close crashes her heart always skipped a beat in worry.

"Kira!"

Kira jumped and turned around. A bearded man with an HRC shirt had come to sit behind her, "How are you?"

Kira smiled, "Kuga! I'm doing fine. It's good to see you again."

Kuga said, "Well, I've got to keep an eye on my racers. I won't let just anyone race for me, after all. But Rei's doing great so far."

"He's really trying to improve his performance. He was really upset he couldn't enter the Grand Prix last year."

Kuga said, "Yeah, it's a shame he couldn't race. He's definitely got the potential to win, and he definitely wants it bad. It's why I'm hoping nothing happens like last year to pull him out of the GP again."

Kira nodded, "It's his dream. Let's hope he wins it this year."

The sun had set and the stadium lights glared onto the track. The audience was tense. Six teams had dropped from the ranking from various accidents. And now only a few racers even had a chance of winning. The top three were numbers 96, 57, and 11. Kyoko was almost done with her allotted time, leaving Rei to complete the last half hour.

She turned into the pit, completing her racing for the day. Rei wasted no time in jumping on the bike. Kyoko patted his back, "There's an oil spill on the bank after the finish line. Keep an eye out for it. It looks like we're finally going to win this time."

Rei smiled. He knew Kyoko couldn't see his wild grin because he had his helmet on, but he was happy. This was his chance. He only had to pass the other two racers and stay ahead for the last few minutes. And he sped into the pit.

The crowd roared in excitement. This was the last switch of the race and they were sure to see some kind of spectacular feat from Rei. And Rei gave it to them. He sped to an incredible pace, just barely keeping control of the bike. It only took a few minutes for him to pass another racer. But now he was in second. There was one more competitor to pass. He was almost a lap ahead. But there were still fifteen minutes left in the race. '_I'll pass him in 5, no problem_.' Rei smirked and revved up the engine, popping a wheelie. The crowd, once again, cheered with enthusiasm.  
Kira could hardly watch. He was going dangerously fast, much faster than he had gone during the practice rounds. She turned to Kuga, "I didn't realize how fast this bike was!"

Kuga laughed, "He's easily going at least 280 km right now."

Hearing the numbers didn't make Kira feel any better.

The crowd was going wild and it was getting really loud. Rei could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through each and every blood vessel in his body. He was going faster than ever. This bike was amazing! Kira watched as Rei zoomed past, literally a blur.

Only a few minutes remained left in the race and Rei was nose to tail with the first place rider. The announcer was shouting something into the microphone, but Rei didn't hear it. Right now, he could only hear the rumble of the engines of the bikes and his own heartbeat. This was insane. The speed was incredible and Rei was going to win, he knew it.

He gave the bike another rev and he swerved ahead. His heart felt like it would come out of his chest. He was currently in first. Whatever had defeaned him before was gone and he could hear screams from the stands. It only fueled Rei's excitement as he flew at full throttle. He only had two more laps. Two more laps and he would be on his way to the winner's stand.

He went around one more lap, overlapping quite a few riders, the now-second place rider just a few yards behind him. It was growing a quiet. This was the last lap. The crowd was on edge, scared to cheer for fear of jinxing Rei's victory.

And then they reached last stretch of pavement. They could see the finish line. Rei smirked under his helmet and revved his engine again. Rei thought, '_Yes! I'm going to do it this time! It's so perfect! Yes!_' Rei could see one of the staff holding the checkered flag above his head, ready to wave it when Rei would cross him.  
By now, the crowd was hollering with the last of their strength. The vast majority was crying out Rei's name, desperate to see the end of the race and watch the crowning of the champion.

The other racer had caught up. They were now neck and neck. Their bikes were almost touching. Rei leaned into his bike, his body attached to it as if it were a natural extension of his body. His speed increased, and he revved the engine for the last time, giving him a final jolt of speed, the extreme. And he zoomed over the finish line.  
A huge roar burst from the spectators. People were jumping up and down, even hugging each other. Rei, their favorite, had finally won the Suzuka for the first time!

Rei slowed down a bit as he punched the air victoriously. He screamed in glee and triumph into his helmet, "YEAH!" He won! This was the best day ever!

He finally slowed down on his bike when he heard the crowd's screams changed from merriment to panic. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing only for a split second the bike as it flipped towards him. His vision left quickly, but he managed to hear a cry of agony from a familiar but distant voice before completely blacking out, "REI!"


	2. Chapter 2: Along for the Ride

**Chapter Two: Along for the Ride**

Kira watched in horror as the racer slipped on the oil. His bike flew from under him, tumbling, tumbling, as if it were chasing Rei. On impact, Rei was tossed about like a ragdoll, crushed between the two bikes as they smashed him onto the track. His body managed to fall away from the crashing bikes, but he wasn't getting up.

Kira dashed from her seat, tears already rolling down her cheeks. Harumi called, "Kira! Wait!"

She started to follow Kira, but Tatsuya held her back, "Let her go. They won't let you though anyway."

Harumi watched as Kira shoved her way through the crowd the get to the track entrance. She looked back towards the track. Rei's body looked so small and he lay limp on the hot pavement, the two bikes grinding to a halt ahead of him. Tatsuya, seeing the fear in Harumi's eyes, took her hand, "Hey, let's not jump to conclusions." Harumi hid her face in his shoulder and Tatsuya wrapped his arms around her. Despite his own doubts he muttered, "He'll be fine. Give him some credit. He's been through worse."

The audience was in an uproar. The remaining racers caught up to the scene and stopped to look. The other racer was lucky enough to get up. He struggled to get up from the edge of the track, clutching his arm.

Kira flashed her ID and was allowed onto the track. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to her husband. Kira shoved past the racers and pit crews until she reached him. Rei was on his back, arms spread above his head. One of them was bent in an unnatural position. There was a large crack in the side of his helmet.

Kira screamed, "Rei! Rei, please wake up! Please, be okay!" She lifted the visor on his helmet and gasped. A few trickles of blood came down from his forehead, staining his blond hair and smearing his cheeks. She gripped his hand tightly in hers and rested her forehead on his helmet, "Wake up."

"Get out of the way! Let me see him!" Akitaka plowed through the racers and staff, Kyoko following close behind.

An ambulance zoomed over, along with a crew of paramedics. Kyoko put a hand on Kira's shoulder, "Come on, Kira. The medics are on their way."

Kira shook her head, her hair flinging about her face. Kyoko, trying not to show the fear in her voice for Kira's sake, said, "Sweetie, they can't help him with you in the way. Don't worry, they'll take care of him."

Kira got up, reluctantly releasing Rei's hand from her iron grip. The paramedics surrounded Rei. Kira overheard the paramedics say something about internal bleeding. They removed his helmet to find a black bruise developing on his forehead. Kira choked back a sob and forced herself to look away. She couldn't stand to see Rei so broken.

As the paramedics lifted Rei onto a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance, one of them asked, "Is there a family member or friend who will come with him?" Kira wasted no time in rushing to the ambulance to grab Rei's hand again.

The sirens were blaring and the ride was bumpy. Kira watched wide-eyed as the paramedics sliced through Rei's racing suit, ripping off gloves and shoes. More bruises appeared with every cut.

She squeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb over his silver wedding band. They had been married for 2 years now, and he had not failed in being sent to the hospital at least 3 times each year. But this wasn't another broken finger or first-degree concussion.

"Uhnnn…" It was too bright. Rei tried to lift his arm to shield his eyes, but it hurt too much. He let out another moan and the curtains were shut. He let his eyes open again when he felt his hand being squeezed, "Kira…"

She gave him a soft smile, "Hey, sleepyhead. You had me worried."

Rei furrowed his brows, "I'm sorry, love." He squeezed her hand back, "I feel like I'm going to fall back asleep. Would you kiss me awake?"

Kira rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're a damsel in distress now, Sleeping Beauty?" But she obliged his request and pressed her lips to his.

After a moment of just enjoying the fact they were both alive and still together, they parted. But the kiss just made him more aware of his body. He groaned, "Ugh, everything hurts. What happened, anyway?"

"You got in a wreck. The racer behind you got caught in an oil spill and his bike came after you. It was a real mess."

Rei frowned, "Geez, have I got a devil on my shoulder, or what?"

Kira smiled, "Maybe it was an angel. After all, you're still alive. All you have to do is get better for me, alright?"

"No problem, babe." Rei gazed at her for a moment and a light bulb blinked in his head, "Hey, I can't remember… Did I win?"

Kira smiled, "You sure did."

Rei grew a wild grin, "Well, looks like you're sleeping with a Suzuka 8 champion, you lucky gal. I'm downright jealous."

Kira gave him a playful pinch on the arm, "Don't let the fame blow up your ego too much. There won't be a helmet big enough for it. Besides, you've got work to do. The doctors said they wanted to start you on your physical therapy pretty soon."

"What? Already?"

Kira said, "Well, yeah, you've got to be back on your feet soon to train for the GP, remember?"

Rei groaned, "Yeah, I guess. Ugh, it's gonna be so boring." He looked around the room, hoping to find something to occupy his time during his stay. He noticed a magazine on the night table, "Hey, is that me on the cover? Sweet."

Kira took the magazine and gave it to him, "You were out for a few days. Yesterday's issue covered the 8-hour, so of course you're on the cover; you won." She hesitated, "But, uhm… they covered the crash too. There are a few pictures in there I didn't really want to see again."

Rei awkwardly flipped through the pages with his one good hand and found a before and after picture of the bike he had been riding, "Oh man, the worksmachine got totaled."

Kira nodded, "Yeah. You didn't look so good either."

Rei turned the page to find a two-page picture of the scene. He was lying on a stretcher, oxygen mask over his mouth, blood dripping from his hair and race suit. His neck was in a brace, and he felt like he was looking at some other person whose head lolled to the side, practically lifeless. Rei said, "Huh, you weren't kidding."

He noticed a blurry face in the background. Red hair surrounded a tear stained face and big, scared eyes. He could see Kira's hand grabbing onto his, almost hidden by the paramedics. Rei took Kira's hand and pressed it to his lips, "I'm so sorry to scare you. I really can be a wreck sometimes."

Kira shook her head, "It's alright. As long as you're okay, I will be too."

Rei smiled, "I don't know how you put up with me sometimes. But I love you. Thanks for sticking around for the ride."

Kira gave him a kiss, "I'll stick around forever. I promise."


End file.
